Surprised
by Mohnn Black
Summary: Après la guerre nos gboys se retrouvent, que ce passetil ? YAOILemon


Titre : surprised Léa

Auteuse : Léa Black

Thème : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi. Ano ?.. Lemon ?

Couple : 2 x 1 ; 1x 2 (je sais pas encore !) sous entendu 3 x 4 ; 5 x ?

Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi ; ; ! Je crois que je vais pas m'étendre plus sur le sujet parce que demain on y est encore !

SURPRISED

Cela fait quatre ans que la guerre est finie et comme tout les ans, Heero à rendez-vous pour des examens médicaux, dans une des cliniques de l'armée pour les anciens combattants.

La fin de la guerre, il s'était installé sur terre dans une petite ville retirée du japon. Il n'étais pas resté longtemps en contact avec les autres, il avait reçus quelques mails et lettres de leurs parts, mais il n'avait pas chercher à entretenir une correspondance régulière avec l'un d'eux.

Tu étais retourné dans son cirque mais était resté avec Quatre. Heero ne se doutais pas que l'ex mercenaire ait enfin ouvert les yeux sur la nature de ses sentiments envers le petit blond. Il était heureux pour lui.

Quatre lui était devenu un homme d'affaire redoutable pour ses adversaires, le jeune homme avait bien grandit et prit de la sagesse. Celui-ci avait outre Trowa avait garder le contact avec les pilotes 02 et 05.

Wu-Fei lui était apparemment entre chez les préventers et avait trouvé en Sally la personne qu'il lui fallait pour entretenir une relation sentimentale. Il ne savait pas plus de chose sur le chinois hors mis qu'il avait rompu depuis quelques temps avec elle.

Et Duo… ah Duo ! Il ne l'avait pas revu et en était à la fois heureux et triste. Le jeune homme le torturait tellement quand il était là ! Mais en même temps ses rires, ses blagues débiles, son chahut incessant et ses cris de courses poursuite avec Wu-Fei qui traversait au paravent les endroits qui leurs servaient de refuge lui manquait terriblement. Mais il pensait qu'il était mieux pour lui de ne pas le revoir ou du moins pour son cœur.

Il poussa la porte de la clinique dans laquelle il entra, avant de se diriger vers une secrétaire d'une trentaine d'années, qui se trouvait juste devant lui à quelques mètres. Elle était tellement adsorbé par la lecture d'un magasine féminin qu'elle ne le remarque même pas. Il la regarda attentivement et toussota, ce qui la fit relever la tête avant de lui lancer un regard noir auquel il ne fit pas attention.

C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton acerbe.

Des examens.

Quel genre d'examens ?

Avec le Dr Rourke.

Il vous attend dans son bureau, premier étage au bout du couloir.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête mais elle s'était déjà replongé dans son magasine. Il se dirigea sur sa droite vers un ascenseur.

Il rencontra le Dr Rourke dans le couloir, celui-ci était châtain, les cheveux cours et bien coiffés, les yeux marrons et âgé d'environs 25 ans. Le jeune homme suivit le médecin pour ses examens. Une heures après Dr Rourke lui indiqua la salle d'attente ou il pourrait patienter le temps que l'on vienne lui faire sa prise de sang.

Arrivé près de la pièce indiqué, Heero s'arrêta en entendant des éclats de voix. Une infirmière sortie précipitamment de la dites pièce en grommellent des paroles incompréhensibles. En l'apercevant elle s'approcha et lui déclara avec un grand sourire :

Je suppose que vous êtes là vous aussi pour les examens de routine. Le voyant hocher de la tête, elle ajouta : si vous pouvez aller attendre dans la salle d'attente ma collègue va s'occuper de votre prise de sang.

Il acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle d'attente, à l'encadrement de laquelle il se dirigea. Il y découvrit Quatre qui écoutait avec un grand intérêt apparemment, le monologue d'un certain baka à natte, qui par la même occasion saoulait la pauvre infirmière qui tentait tant bien que mal de prendre une prise de sang correcte au blondinet souriant.

Duo se tournait le dos et Quatre lui était de profile tourné vers l'américain et l'infirmière était en face de lui toujours très occupée.

Quelques instants après, l'infirmière se redressa et lui lança un regard désespéré et fatiguer. Lui était rester impassible devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et il valait mieux pour lui.

Duo choqué que l'infirmière ne l'écoute plus autant d'attention qu'il lui avait semblé quelques minutes au paravent, il se retourna pour voir ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien admirer pour en oublier que le jeune homme lui parle. Un sourire illumina son visage et il se rua sur Heero comme un boulet de canon en gueulant comme un seul savait le faire l'américain :

HEE-CHAN !

…0o°

Le brun réussit tant bien que mal à rester debout après la collision, ce qui n'était pas très facile quand on a un certain baka natté : les bras enroulé autour du cou et les jambes autour du torse.

Bonjour Heero, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Quatre.

Hn…

T'es toujours aussi causant Hee-chan !

…

Tu pourrais quand même répondre !

Baka !

Il y a une certaine amélioration !

Le bel asiatique leva les yeux au ciel pendant que l'arabe tentait de calmer un fou rire naissant, décidément ces deux là n'avait pas changé.

Heero réussit à se défaire de l'américain un peu trop collant. L'infirmière en ayant fini avec Quatre s'adressa à Duo :

Mr Maxwell voudriez-vous vous asseoir s'il vous plait c'est à votre tour.

Hein ? 00° ) non sans façon, je laisse ma place volontiers à Hee-chan !

Voyons Mr ne faites pas l'enfant ! \/ Mr Yuy passera après, vous étiez là avant lui !

Vi mais comme je suis gentil, je laisse Heero passer avant moi.

Avant que l'infirmière ai pus répliquer, Heero s'avança et s'assit sur le lit puis tendit son bras à l'infirmière.

Merci Hee-chan, d'accepter mon offre ! toi au moins tu es gentil, pas comme elle, dit le natté en montrant la jeune femme du doigt.

C'est pas pour toi que je fais ça c'est pour mes oreilles, j'en ai marre de t'entendre gueuler ! et puis de toutes façons quand mon tour sera passé ce sera le tien et tu n'aura personne pour te défiler une deuxième fois, lui rappela le bel asiatique avec un sourire carnassier.

Quoi ! tu insinues que j'ai peur c'est ça ? hurla le dite baka furieux.

Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ton tour si facilement, toi qui d'habitude veux être toujours le premier ? demanda le brun laissant l'infirmière terminer de lui faire sa prise de sang qui elle fut rapide.

Lais je te ai dit c'est parce que je suis gentil et que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu !

Dans ce cas comme cette gentille jeune femme en a terminé avec moi, tu vas sagement venir de toit même sans rechigner comme je te soupçonne de vouloir le faire te laisser calmement faire !

Le natté ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de la refermer et avec un grand sourire se rapprocher de la table d'où Heero venais de se lever pour y prendre place. Quatre s'éclipsa mort de rire avec pour excuse « aller chercher les autres »

Il préfère me laisser avec un traître et aller papouiller son Trotro d'amour ! c'est pas juste, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, j'aie pourtant été gentil ! murmura en une grimace Duo avec une mine déconfite.

Duo frisa terrorisé un point connu de lui seul, son visage passa par toutes les couleurs imaginable lorsque l'infirmière lui fit sa prise de sang. Heero lui étonner qu'un ancien soldat de la trempe du Shinigami puisse avoir aussi peur qu'une simple prise de sang. Ce après quoi le brun secoua légèrement le dieu de la mort par l'épaule de manière à le faire revenir a lui. Celui-ci le dévisagea et sauta du lit en déclarant de vive voix.

FAIM !

Ce qui fit passer la surprise de l'asiatique !

Il y a une petite salle de repos à l'étage du dessous, vous y trouverez de quoi vous restaurez, leur indiqua l'infirmière heureuse d'en avoir enfin terminé avec ses soldats là, qui l'étonnais de plus en plus.

Thank you ! re-hurla le châtain avant que d'attraper la manche d'Heero avant de lui dire, tu viens on va manger, je me demande ce qu'il y aura parce qu'en générale dans les hôpitaux c'est dégluasse ! En plus … blablabla.

Après une éternité pour les oreilles de l'ex soldat parfait, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage du dessous et purent contempler les 7 machines qui leur proposaient différents produits. Après mure réflexions de l'américain qui dura plus d'un quart d'heure, il se mit d'accord pour prendre un maxi sandwich accompagner d'une grande bouteille de coca. Heero lui se contenta d'un café.

Une fois reput, ils se mirent en quête des trois autres ex pilotes de gundam. Ils se stoppèrent au détour d'un couloir, qui d'après un aide soignant qu'il avait croisé devait les mener à une salle d'attente où ils trouveraient leurs amis. Leurs mâchoires tombèrent parterre.

Mais… mais je rêve ou quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? dit Duo n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Je crois plus tôt que tu cauchemardes et que t'es pas le seul !

Alors toi aussi tu vois ce que je vois ! shit ! Moi qui une minute avait espéré être atteint d'une quelconque maladie qui transforme les pires cauchemars comme tu dis en hallucinations.

Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois malade ou alors je le suis aussi !

Je te propose que l'on ne s'attarde pas trop pour vérifier ce fait ! Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Proposition acceptée ! Allez grouille toi avant qu'elle ne se retourne ! Chuchota Heero prestement.

Mais à peine avaient-ils eu le temps de se retourner que des ultra sons leur parvinrent, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de partir à toutes jambes.

- HEERO, MON AMOUR, JE T'AI ENFIN RETROUVE, POURQUOI TU PARS ? A J'AI COMPRIS C'EST MAXWELL QUI T'OBLIGE ! NE T'INQUIETE PAS MON CHERI, TA RELENA D'AMOUR ARRIVE !

Mais elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès quand est ce qu'elle s'apercevra que je me tue à lui dire que je ne l'aime pas !

Je crois que c'est les deux, de toute façon on court plus vite qu'elle, ses froufrous la ralentissent et pis elle est pas endurante !

Heero attrapa au détour d'un couloir Duo par sa manche avant de le tirer dans une pièce et le plaqua contre le mur. Ils se turent et entendirent Réléna passer comme un troupeau d'éléphants. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de bouger de peur de faire du bruit et d'alerter le bonbon rose.

Je crois que c'est bon elle est passé, chuchota Duo en tournant son visage vers celui du brun qui avait presque enfouit le sien dans le cou et les cheveux de l'américain.

Hn…

Je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, non ? demanda le natté en sentant son pou s'accélérer.

L'asiatique leva ses cobalts vers les améthystes pour les y plonger, se remémorant les paroles du châtain il s'éloigna lentement de lui.

On l'a échappé belle ! Déclara Duo en essayant de ne pas penser à se corps si bien fait qui peut de temps avant était collé au sien.

Pendant que le jeune asiatique s'affairait à examiner la pièce, le shinigami, lui tentait tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à dire pour casser l'ambiance gênante et le silence lourd qui s'était installé depuis peut, et qui ne semblait pas déranger le brun.

Dis, tu crois qu'on va devoir rester ici longtemps ?

Hn… je ne sais pas, le temps que Réléna nous oubli un peu.

Nous oublier ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? elle t'oublier, je veux bien croire que cette fille a un grain à la place du cerveau mais même au bout de 4 ans elle t'as pas oublié ! Alors personnellement je compte pas rester ici moi ! \/

Calme-toi ! S'il faut on sortira par la fenêtre ou alors on t'entera de sortir d'ici par l'entrée en prenant le risque de la croiser, le calma le brun.

La façon dont tu dis ça on dirais qu'on est revenu quelques années en arrières et que l'on va s 'échapper d'OZ qui aurait réussi à nous capturer, s'enthousiasma Duo.

C'est à peu près ça, cela dit je redoute moins OZ que la chose qui me chasse, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre, en t'entendant j'ai l'impression que tu regrettes la guerre.

Ben vi, c'est vrai ça, quand je m'énerve j'ai pas de méchants ozzies à dégommer et pis surtout… on se voit plus, chuchota le natté.

Qu'est ce que tu entend par là ? questionna Heero.

Et ben… Quatre-chan à l'entreprise Winner et Trowa, Tro-Tro lui à Quatre et le cirque, Wuffy a les préventers et toi tu es toujours introuvable. Alors on ne se voit jamais tous ensemble et ça, ça me manque.

L'ancien pilote de Wing regarda celui de Deathscythe avec un air surpris, il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme qu'il avait entendu se plaindre durant des années qu'il en avait marre de la guerre, en viendrait à la regretter parce qu'il ne se voyait plus. Il en vint à s'interroger un moment s'il avait vraiment beaucoup manqué à Duo et même s'il était possible qu'il ressente quelque chose pour lui. Sentent que ses interrogations allait trop long, il décida de rassurer son ami.

Tu leur en as parlé ?

Non, soupira Duo.

Si tu veux, quand on sera sorti de là, je te donnerais mon adresse et on essayera de se voir et on en parlera aux autres pour les voir de temps en temps aussi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

C'es vrai ? demanda presque en criant le Shinigami, tout content.

Ne hurle pas, tu vas faire rappliquer la chose rose, lui répondit Heero avec un sourire en coin.

Le shinigami lui sauta au cou pour la deuxième fois de la journée en lui faisait un gros smack sur la joue. Trop surpris pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, l'asiatique entoura de ses bras la taille fine de l'américain pour le serrer le plus possible contre lui, avant de plonger son visage dans ses cheveux. L'autre garçon ne dit rien et avec un grand sourire il plaça à son tour sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, savourant les quelques secondes comme étant unique et probablement du à un réflexe de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Remarquant ses gestes d'affections, le brun se recula légèrement, de manière à ce que le visage du natté se retrouve en fasse du sien à dix centimètres environ, pour scruter son délicat visage. Ses yeux commencèrent par remonter le long de son cou fin et blanc, passant par sa mâchoire, par ses lèvres bien dessinées et entrouverte qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé, son nez proportionné aux traits de son visage, pour arrêter sa progression sur ses yeux améthystes et si profond dans lesquelles une petite étincelle brillait. Il scruta son visage et n'y trouvant aucun signe de colère, il s'approcha doucement, permettant au châtain de se reculer s'il le souhaitait, à quelques millimètres il s'arrêta, hésitant. Duo, lui, se consumait sur place. Il priait silencieusement pour qu'il ne se défile pas au dernier moment car sa l'obligerait à faire le premier pas, ce qu'il ne voulait pas pour ne pas le frusquer. L'ex pilote de Wing, trop impatient de sentir ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il aimait de toute son âme pour s'éterniser, franchi les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle chaude et humide de Duo, se collant le plus possible à lui. Il caressa de ses lèvres celles offertes, avec de faire de même avec sa langue. S'en suivit une lutte effrénée entre celles-ci. Par manque d'oxygène ils durent se séparer à contre cœur. Duo se cala un peu mieux dans les bras de son aimé qui déclara :

Je crois que l'on va pouvoir sortir, elle doit être loin maintenant. Et avance un peu de chance, partit.

Hm…

Tu viens on y va. Plus vite on sera sorti, mieux ce sera.

L'américain hocha la tête et s'écarta en baissant la tête. Heero la lui fit relever pour lui volé un baiser et lui prendre la main avec un grand sourire afin de le conduire en dehors de la chambre. Il le mena à travers un dédale de couloirs avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous étiez passé où ?

Ano… on essayait de fuir un bonbon rose, balbutia le brun.

Ouais, déclara Quatre qui leur faisait face d'un air sceptique en regardant leur mains liées l'une à l'autre. Bon, en tout cas on vous cherchait pour allé boire un coup et allé manger au restaurant, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire, vous êtes partant ou vous avez d'autre chose de prévu ?

On a rien prévu à part peut-être fuir cet hôpital au plus vite à cause de la chose rose qui traîne, se reprit Heero avant de se tourner vers son shinigami, qui comme il l'avait supposé avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles faisant rire Quatre et rappliquer les deux ex-pilotes manquants.

Les deux arrivants les saluèrent avant que Trowa demande :

Quatre a du vous le demander, mais vous voulez venir avec nous au restaurant ?

Oui, on vient avec vous.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie alors que Trowa glissa à côté de Quatre pour lui prendre la main et de lui demander :

Alors ? Ca y est c'est officiel, ils sont ensembles ?

On dirait bien, sourit le blondinet.

Euh, les gars ça vous dérange que j'emmène quelqu'un ? parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse !

Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Va donc le chercher ton médecin ! Lui répondit Quatre sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres, ce qui fit rougir le chinois avant qu'il ne se retourne pour aller chercher son médecin.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, ils se dirigent vers la voiture de Quatre, les autres étant venus par d'autres moyens. A l'interieur, après avoir mis leurs ceintures, ils ne se retournent pas pour voir Réléna s'époumoner pour retentir Heero et avant qu'elle ne parvienne à la voiture, ils se dirigeaient déjà vers la sortie du parking.

Ils trouvèrent facilement un petit bar discret pour rattraper le temps perdu en si longtemps avant d'aller manger et de se quitter pour rentrer respectivement chez soit.

La soirée ce passa dans les rires, les souvenirs et l'après guerre. Duo et Quatre ne furent pas à leurs grandes surprises les seuls à animer ses quelques heures. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un restaurant aux spécialisées très variées pour les plaisirs de tous.

Vers onze heures du soir ils se séparèrent à contre coeur, Quatre et Trowa reprirent l'avion pour rentrer dans une des nombreuses demeures des Winner, Wu-Fei raccompagna le jeune médecin au quel il semblait très attaché et Heero et Duo décidèrent se promener un peu pour aviser de la suite des événements en ce qui les consternaient.

Arrivé dans petit Park., Heero prit la parole :

- Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée, je crois même que c'est une des meilleures que j'ai passée, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne comme si elle allait disparaître.

- Tu as entièrement raison, ça faisait si longtemps !

- D'autant plus que tu maintenant l'adresse de chacun d'entre nous avec des promesses de ne pas se perdre de vu ! Ajouta le brun.

- C'est vrai et je t'ai toi, dit avec un air rêveur et un grand sourire le natté.

- D'ailleurs, que comptes-tu faire, maintenant que tu m'as ?

- Je sais pas... tu es d'accord toi pour ne pas me laisser et que je reste pour toujours avec toi ? Questionna Duo avec une petite voix en attente d'une réponse négative.

- Que je te garde pour toujours je sais pas, devant la mine triste de l'ex shinigami il ajouta, est-ce que tu penses que tu pouvoir supporter mon mutisme qui t'énerve temps et dont je ne me suis toujours pas débarrassé ?

Le châtain s'arrêta de marcher obligent le brun à faire de même et à se tourner vers lui.

- Ca veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ? Et puis tu sais question bavardage tu t'es amélioré et sinon je parlerais pour deux !

- Bien sur baka que je te garde, pour toute la vie même sauf si tu refuses.

- Alors là tu rêves, tu sais que c'est pas bien de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, maintenant que je t'ai je te lâche plus !

Pour conclure cet échange, l'ancien pilote du wing attira à lui son vis à vis tout doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles qu'il désirait tant, avec un sourire en coin. Il glissa une main dans son cou, passant l'autre toujours liée à celle de Duo dans le dos de celui-ci, il fit pression sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et glisser sa langue dans la bouche chaude et accueillante.

-J'ai loué une chambre d'hôtel parce que mon avion pour rentrer en Angleterre ne part pas avant demain après midi, est ce que tu penses qu'il serait envisageable que tu viennes me tenir compagnie et me raccompagne chez moi demain par la même occasion. Cela dis le te prévient, je ne te garantie pas qu'une fois chez moi tu es le loisir de repartir.

- Et ben dit donc Hee-chan ! Je crois que depuis cet après midi je ne t'ai jamais entendu autant parler pendant la guerre ! D'ailleurs je trouve cette proposition fortement intéressante et je crois que je vais accepter sans trop m'attarder sur la question. Il est loin ton hôtel, demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Seulement à quelques rues d'ici, tu es si fatigué que ça ? C'est dommage, dit-t-il d'une voix faussement déçu.

- Moi ? Tu rigoles, je pète la forme, il m'en faut plus qu'une journée pour me fatiguer !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, reprit le brun d'air malicieux et plein de promesses.

- C'est fou ce que tu es démonstratif ce soir ! J'y crois pas, t'es sur que t'es pas malade ?

- Une fois à L'hôtel tu vas voir que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas malade !

Duo laissa échapper un gloups, avant de se faire entraîner à la suite du brun fortement inspiré pour la suite des événements.

Arrivé dans la chambre du brun, Duo le laissa enlever sa veste pendant que lui s'avançait à l'intérieur pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. La chambre était composée d'une grande pièce de couleur claire, meublée d'une table, d'un canapé, une télé, d'un mini bar et de quelques meubles. Une chambre avec un lit deux personnes, deux tables de nuit, d'une commode et de deux portes, l'une menant sur une buanderie et l'autre sur une salle de bain, deux lavabos, une douche et une baignoire.

- Et ben dit donc tu ne te refuses rien à ce que je vois ! Déclara le natter n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

- J'y peux rien ! C'était le seul hôtel de libre dans le coin et puis de toute façon il faut bien que je dépense l'argent dont je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus j'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait, dit-il en dévorant des yeux avec une lueur d'envie l'autre garçon.

Duo en le remarqua pas et continua de parler avant de s'arrêter quand il s'aperçu que le brun s'était considérablement rapproché et donc les mains frôlaient de hanches, le faisant frissonner de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Heero la colla à lui pour l'embrasser profondément et glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Les frissons du châtain redoublèrent lorsque ses mains si douces entrèrent en contacte avec sa peau, le faisant gémirent par la même occasion. L'asiatique le poussa vers le lit tout en lui enlevant la veste de prêtre que Duo n'avait toujours pas abandonné, il mit fin au baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux pendant le temps ou il lui enleva son pantalon. De ses mains il caressa la peau douce de ses cuisses, en remontant par ses fesses mais il fut coupé cour dans son exploration par le natté qui avait décidé que s'était à son tour d'en profiter. Il se laissa donc déshabiller, le châtain pris tout son temps pour accomplir sa taches, le carrassent et admirant sa beauté au passage, il passa ses doigts sur les fines cicatrises que la guerre et le docteur J avait laissé sur la peau nacré de son futur amant. Parce que maintenant vu où ils en étaient rendus, ils pouvaient se permettre de dire son futur amant. Heero commença à s'impatienter et Duo le sentant s'accéléra, après en avoir terminé avec le pantalon, il voulu s'attaquer au boxer, mais le brun fut plus rapide et il le renversa sa le lit reprenant ses caresses là où il les avait arrêter quelques minutes plus tôt, faisant se tordre de plaisir l'autre garçon.

Il parcouru son corps de multiples baisers, traînés de salives et de caresses. Il fini par s'attaquer au dernier vêtement qui le séparait de la partie la plus sensible du châtain. Le dite châtain ne protesta pas, trop assailli par des vagues de plaisirs qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Il laissa avec un plaisir non feint le brun s'occuper de lui et de le préparer à la suite des événements. Heero jugent venu de retirer son boxer, l'envoya rejoindre les autres vêtements délaissés peu de temps au part avant, il laissa Duo l'admirer quelques instants, avant de se positionner entre ses jambes écartées. Il embrassa le brun au moment ou il se fondit en lui pour étouffer le cris et détourner la douleur de l'ex shinigami. Celui si ce détendit après s'être habitué à le présence en lui et croisa ses jambes dans le dos de son amants les rapprochant, voulant le sentir le plus près et le plus en lui. Heero compris bien vite ses désirs et commença un lent va et vient, il savoura les plaintes et les gémissements étouffés tant bien que mal par son aimé, à son oreille lorsqu'il eu délaissé ses lèvres au profit de son cou.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au sommet du plaisir et Heero pour le savourer le plus possible ralentit ses mouvements, s'attirements des plaintes de réprimande. Ils furent malgré sa bien vite emporté dans les limbes du plaisir, faisant s'écrouler le brun de tout son poids sur Duo qui manifesta le désir de le garder le plus longtemps possible en lui.

L'asiatique finit par se retirer du châtain, le laissant se coller à lui un bras en travers de sa poitrine et la tête sur son épaule.

- Tu crois que les murs sont épais ? Parce qu'on a pas été des plus discrets ! demanda d'un air endormit l'américain.

- Je sais pas, de toutes façon je m'en fou ! Il poursuivit lorsqu'il vit son amant bailler, alors fatigué ? Je croyais que tu étais en plaine forme ? Le charia-t-il.

- Ouais, peut-être mais ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as tué !

- Déjà ? Repris d'un air triste Heero. Et ben dit donc, j'en aurais pas profité longtemps !

- I love you, lui murmura Duo comme si quelqu'un allait l'entendre.

- Moi aussi Ai shiteru, répondit le brun en se tournant pour l'embrasser.

Peu de temps après, ils rejoinrent les bras de Morphée en étant les hommes les plus heureux du monde.

Voilà enfin terminé, j'espère qu'elle vous à plus. A bientôt.

Léa Black

741030.doc20/10/200505


End file.
